


More Than

by roxashighwind



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Gen, Pre-Hanzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzi nearly dies, Hales surprises her when she gets back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than

Kenzi looked at Hale, eyes wide and mouth slightly open in shock. Had Hale just.? Oh god he had.

Hale stared at Kenzi, worried at her silence. It wasn't like her to be so quiet, and he could count the number of times she'd been shocked into silence on one hand. "Kenzi."

Her hand drifted up to her face, fingertips light against her cheek before they slid across to touch her lower lip. Kenzi was still in shock, unsure what to do. Why the -? Her eyes narrowed as she made up her mind, coming out of the daze Hale had managed to put her in.

Her fist swung at his face and Hale saw it as it came at him but he was too surprised by the sudden action to move out of the way of the punch. It connected solidly, Kenzi's small fist against his cheekbone. It likely hurt her more than it hurt him, but she didn't seem to care.

"Fuck you Hale! What the hell was that for? You don't. You can't." She was breathing hard, hair a little out of place from her quick movement to punch him and the way she almost vibrated with confused rage. "Stupid, idiotic, moronic siren asshole," she seethed. Kenzi started to grumble in Russian, still raging. She looked like she wanted to punch him again, fists clenched near her sides.

"Kenzi. Please calm down." His instincts made him want to use his siren song on her, but he knew that wouldn't go over well.

"How could you? Huh, Hale? How could you fucking kiss me like that?"Her hands were shaking and she wanted to deck him again, the desire to take her confusion out on him clear on her face.

"Because I wanted to do it that way," Hale replied softly. He was worried, more than he'd admit, that he'd ruined whatever strange form of friendship the two of them had. Hale didn't want to lose Kenzi, and that was actually part of the reason he'd kissed her in the first place.

"You can't just kiss people, Hale!" For a small person, Kenzi sure could shout.

Hale tried a different tactic. "You almost died." Worry, and relief at the fact that she hadn't actually died, leaked into his voice.

"I almost die all the time!" She threw her hands up in the air, annoyed and still out of sorts from the kiss in the first place. "I'm not Bo, so I don't understand what would make you think that kissing me would be the way to react to me not dying."

He frowned. "I know you're not Bo. That's why-"

"No. Okay, just. no." Kenzi wished they were at her place and not in the bar, because then she'd have the super comfy couch to flop on and glare up at Hale. "Not cool, Hale," she sighed finally, some of the fight leaving her. She wasn't happy with anything that had happened recently, other than not ending up dead.

"I didn't mean to distress ya, Kenz, I just... I was worried and I've been wanting to do that since you were my fake girlfriend for my parents and." Hale looked away, all but biting his lip and giving sad puppy face.

"What? Seriously?" She looked at him a bit more closely, and with her vision less clouded by anger at the kiss in the first place, she could practically see and feel the combined awkwardness and nervousness radiating from him in waves. Without really wanting to, Kenzi felt a tiny bit bad about punching him in the face. He'd just wanted to show that he was glad to have her back and - no! No, it wasn't cool that he kissed her when she hadn't been expecting it, when she hadn't even wanted it because all she wanted was to take a shower and get the fae stink off of herself.

Hale held still, not wanting to get hit again. “Yes,” he said simply. It was the truth, and that was all that really mattered, though he wanted to tell her more, wanted to get into her space and get her to listen to all of it.

Kenzi didn’t know what to do with that. It had been a tough few days and – “I’m going to go take a shower. You… stay here or something.” She didn’t want to deal with whatever Hale was feeling for her, not until after a shower at the very least. Kenzi didn’t let herself hesitate, just turned on her heel and stomped to the bathroom to take a shower.

If Hale was still there when she got done washing the fae stink off her skin and out of her hair, maybe she’d talk to him. She wanted to figure out what the hell he thought he was doing, what he wanted from her. It would probably help if she figured out what she even wanted from him. Kenzi shrugged and went back to getting ready to get in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com/post/43125465030/pre-hanzi-more-than) on my tumblr. Written for my friend [Kelly](http://kandell.tumblr.com) because she shares my love of the Kenzi/Hale relationship.
> 
> The rating is because language or something. Idek.


End file.
